A Simple Proposal
by Captain Arianna Trouble
Summary: Or, How Morgana Tried to Reveal Her Parentage; After 3x06, Morgana thinks of a way to get Uther to reveal his secret.


Disclaimer: Still don't own this.

A/N: I came up with this alternate approach for how Morgana could prove that she's Uther's daughter. Takes place after "The Changeling", 3x06. Just very random.

A Simple Proposal:

Or, How Morgana Tried to Reveal Her Parentage

* * *

><p>The Lady Morgana could barely hide her smirk as she approached Uther. Less than a week ago, Arthur had ended his engagement with Princess Elena due to their mutual realization that they did not love each other. A thought had struck her then, a solution to a problem that had plagued her since she first discovered that she was Uther's daughter.<p>

Her true parentage had taken her completely by surprise. Her sister, Morgause, had eagerly accepted the news. The enchantress was the only person in the whole world that she cared for anymore, the only one who understood what it was like to be haunted by visions and nightmares. But Morgana had initially disagreed with Morgause that being Uther's progeny was a positive development.

"You have a legitimate claim to the throne," Morgause had argued for the hundredth time.

"I have _nothing_ unless I am recognized as his heir," Morgana pointed out. "Anyone could claim to be a king's child. I need him to admit it."

Morgause finally gave in and sighed. "We shall find a way."

Now, Morgana gleefully approached the father she loathed, having found a way that was guaranteed to expose Uther's secret. Across the throne room, Arthur was chatting with Merlin. Another smirk crossed Morgana's face as she thought of how they would react to her announcement. Her eyes briefly locked with Merlin's, and it took all her self-restraint to keep from laughing at the sight. His face had instantly shifted from carefree to suspicious, the same way a deer might react to the presence of a hunter.

Oh, she could not wait to see the life drain from those eyes once she forced hemlock down his throat. When she was queen, things would be different. No more cat-and-mouse with a servant who didn't know his place. If not for his friendship with Arthur he would have been disposed of by now. Despite her own affections for Gwen, the girl still knew that she was not equal to her lady. That was why Morgana had asked her to do laundry today, so that she wouldn't have to witness this betrayal.

But now the focus was on destroying Uther, not Merlin. As soon as the king saw her, his face lit up. He dismissed the courtier he'd been speaking with and opened his arms to his illegitimate daughter.

"Morgana, how was your morning ride?"

"It was fine," Morgana answered. In truth, she had ridden straight to where Morgause was waiting for her. Her sister had approved of the plan Morgana has concocted, making a few small additions to make it perfect. "However, I saw a strange sight."

"Oh?" Uther really could be so gullible sometimes.

"I saw a young couple getting married. It got me thinking about how Arthur never…" Morgana trailed off, knowing that she had the king's full attention.

"Go on," he prompted. There was a slight edge to his voice, as if he was worried about what she would say next. It took him long enough to catch on. It was moments like this that Morgana knew she must have gotten her cunning from the mother she shared with Morgause.

"Well, Arthur doesn't want to marry someone he doesn't love. But he has to marry someone of his own standing…Would I not be a suitable match?"

Arthur blurted out something unintelligible while Uther looked as if he had just seen a sorcerer. Merlin's reaction was best of all. Seeing someone so weak look so angry was hilarious. The king had quickly recovered, though, and raised a hand to silence the still sputtering prince.

"Morgana, you can't be serious-"

"I am serious."

"What are you going on about?" Arthur finally managed to spit out. "You don't want to marry _me_."

"Think about it, Arthur. I have your best interests at heart," Morgana lied."Unlike Elena, you actually know me, probably better than anyone. Sire," she turned to Uther, "would not our marriage be advantageous?"

"No, it wouldn't," Arthur argued. "The reason I turned down Elena is because we do not love each other. I don't love you."

"But _I_ love you, Arthur."

That had done it. That little lie was what sent Uther over the edge. He had practically been frozen but now he was positively livid. Arthur, while not angry, still looked perplexed, no doubt wondering what the hell was going on.

"You will not marry Arthur. I forbid it."

"Why not?" This was it, the moment she had waited for. "Is there a reason why we should not be joined as man and wife? Is it because I have some fault?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you disapprove?"

The king she so hated looked pitiful. Defeat was in his eyes. He had no way to deny her now. There was no other reason he should refuse his ward marry his son. He would have to admit that they couldn't marry because they were brother and sister. She had played her role perfectly and would be rewarded. Soon, everything would be exposed.

"Because…" This was it. Victory and revenge was at hand. She could _taste_ it. "Because I promised Arthur that he can marry whoever he most loves."

"What?" Morgana and Arthur spoke simultaneously, but in completely different tones. Morgana's voice was angry while the prince's was hopeful.

"Yes, you remember," the king turned to his son, almost pleading. "After the fiasco with Elena, you said you'd want a wife who would love and support you. I agreed."

"You mean…I am free to marry whomever I wish?"

"Yes." Uther looked between his two children. "And you said that you do not love the Lady Morgana…"

"No more than a sister," Arthur said quickly. Uther smiled and clasped his son's arm.

"Morgana," the king said, clearing his throat. The entire room was still watching. From the corner of her eye, Morgana could see that damned Merlin smirking at her. "You have the same choice as Arthur. I want you to marry someone you truly love, not someone you feel obligated to marry."

Trying to hide her hate, Morgana forced a smile across her face. "Of course, sire. I understand completely."

"Father, you said I could marry anyone I love."

"Yes…"

"Well then…I want to marry Guinevere."

Morgana screamed. Her body convulsed as she sprang upright in her bed. She took a few calming breaths before falling back against the pillows. Still clutched in her hand was a gem from the Crystal Cave, a gift from Morgause to help channel her visions. She had used it a few times already in order to glimpse Uther's plans, using a simple spell allowed her to see specific futures like the one she had just experienced. Unfortunately, this latest one showed failure.

"My lady, are you alright?" A concerned Gwen had appeared in her doorway.

"I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

Morgana gripped the crystal again. Time for a new plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, a weak ending, but this story just…happened. I'm tired, alright?


End file.
